


The Maid

by lourrykisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fingering, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, larry - Freeform, rich!Harry, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrykisses/pseuds/lourrykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s rich parents had bought him a house and 3 maids, on the obvious condition that he would move out. There were 2 girls, and one boy named Louis. Harry wasn’t interested in the two girls. All he wanted was Louis, the boy in a maid’s dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot requested by an anon message! Hope you enjoy. (this is to make up for not updating)

“Excuse me Mr.Styles, would like more lemonade?” Louis had asked the man that was laying on the large red velvet sofa.

“Nah get me some Perrier” Harry did not give Louis the time of day, he never did. 

“Yes, sir” Louis happily obliged.

Louis had always questioned why he had made the two other maids leave. They seemed like they would be more use to Harry. Two fuck-buddies. He was lonely. There was this large mansion all for himself. Nobody special to share it with. 

Harry had never been mean to Louis, never flirty, maybe once but Louis had brushed it off. The only time that Harry and him had a full conversation was when he was first hired, Harry made him put on a French Maid’s outfit. Black corset, black short, fluffy skirt with a small white apron around the front. 

Louis always had his chestnut hair in a messy type style, with his perfectly tanned skin and an ass that any girl would kill for. He had a little ‘crush’ on the curly hair lad that lived with him. Nothing big though.

Once Louis returned to the living room, he found that Harry had gone missing. Louis had looked everywhere for the cheeky young boy. But there was no luck. 

“Must have gone out” Louis went to back to the kitchen, but did not expect what he saw. 

“Hello Louis” Harry had purred. 

There he was. With no clothes. Nothing. He wasn’t just sitting there like he normally did when he watched TV or something in the nude. He was on his side, one hand holding his head. The other on his hip. His legs were spread wide open in a manner that could make anybody faint at the sight. His perfect ivory colored skin was sparkling in the kitchen’s light. 

“Um, you should really get down from there, I just wiped off the counter” Louis held his finger to signal him to get off. 

The boy didn’t budge. He just sat there smirking at Louis. And Louis wasn’t oblivious. He was almost positive he wanted sex. Scratch that he was certain that is what he wants. 

Harry got on his hands and knees, still on the counter and crawled over to Louis, who was standing on the edge of the counter to hide the massive erection forming in the skirt that Harry made him wear. 

“To you really want me to get down” Harry hummed into Louis’ ear.

“No” The word escaped Louis’ mouth before he could process what he was saying. 

“Thats what I thought babe” The curly haired lad had sat on his bum and straddled Louis waist. 

Once Louis had full grasp on Harry’s long legs, Harry had started kissing down his neck. Slightly nibbling on the crook of his neck, earning a very grateful moan from Louis. 

It only took Louis a minute to walk up the massive winding staircase up to the bedroom. It would be an understatement if he said he fancied Harry. Who wouldn’t, he had chocolate brown curls that perfectly framed his long face, and his lips, pink and plump. Perfect cock-sucking lips.

“Little excited, aren’t we” Harry had grasped the older boy’s ass and gave it a squeeze before flipping the pair over so that he was back on top.

“You didn’t really think that I was going to let you top did you?” Harry still held a firm grasp on Louis’ bum. 

“N-no, I just I don’t care” the maid had stuttered, to pre-occupied with Harry’s large hands around his perfectly rounded ass. 

“Listen here Lou, this is my house, my rules.” Harry could feel his cock hardening above the boy in the dress. 

“I like this. This is a good look for you. I always liked this bum of your’s, looked even better when it’s in this skirt.” Harry started massaging the lad’s bum. 

“You make me wear it” Louis had added, but was shutup when the skirt went flying. 

“No panties, dirty boy” Harry took Louis’ throbbing cock in his over sized hands. 

“I-I i just” Louis couldn’t find the words so say because the creamy-white boy on top of him was making his brain melt into a puddle of nothing. 

Once Harry had started Louis with his hands, he got on his knees and knelt under Louis’ legs. He licked the head of the lad’s cock, teasing him so that he would moan his name. ‘Harrrry’ the moan was from the back of Louis’ throat. The sound alone could make Harry cum on the spot. But he had to keep with the act. 

After Harry thought Louis had enough teasing, he took him in all at once, no warning. He grunted with pleasure. 

Louis was on the edge, so close to his climax. Harry did not plan for this to go any farther, but he needed it to last. Harry had taken his sinful lips off Louis penis. 

“Hold it slut.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear and flipped him so he was lying on his stomach. 

Harry had walked over to the dresser, where he had kept the lubricant. He took the jelly substance and spread it over his long fingers. 

He rimmed Louis already stretched hole, there was no way he was a virgin. Harry had shoved in two fingers grasping Louis hips as he thrusted two fingers in and out of Louis.

“FUCK HARRY” Louis screamed as the rich twink hit his prostate. 

“M-more HaRRY” He had added another finger in the middle of his request.

“Harry just fuck me” Louis was assertive this time. 

“What do you want Louis?”

“You. Inside of me” Louis breathed out as Harry took his fingers out. 

“But I just was” Harry spanked Louis on his perky bum. 

“I MEAN YOUR COCK HARRY, I WANT YOUR DICK IN MY ASS YOU TWAT” Louis got frustrated with the cheeky boy that was still on top of him.   
“What's the word I am looking for my little whore?” Harry spanked the chesnut haired lad’s bottom again. 

“Please, sir” Louis’ breath hitched when Harry entered him with no warning. 

“That is right little slut.” Harry had slapped the boy’s bum again. 

Once, twice, three times in a row the taller boy hit Louis’ ass. Harry’s thrusts picked up speed and Louis was on the edge, the heat boiling in the pit of his stomach. Louis was sent over the edge when Harry had hit his prostate 3 times in a row. 

Soon after Harry had come inside the boy that was just calming down. Harry fell next to the older boy in a heavy breathing mess.

The sheets around them were a white mess, covered in the two boy’s cum. The room smelled like sex, the temperature was 10 times hotter than it was 30 minutes ago. 

“I am not usually that way you know?” Harry had composed himself and started stroking the smaller boy’s messed up hair. 

“I know Mr. Styles” Louis had dressed him self again and headed for the door.

Harry wasn’t letting him forget what just happened that easily. He rolled out of the king sized bed and ran over to Louis. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Harry started to worry, he had waited for that to happen since the day he met that gorgeous boy. 

“Downstairs, to make something to eat, would you like anything sir?” Louis questioned, he seemed calm on the outside, but was still flipping out on the inside that he just shagged the most attractive boy in London. 

“Louis, don’t call me sir, call me your boyfriend” Harry pressed a kiss to the Louis’ forehead.


End file.
